A Mascara
by SakuraAngelSex
Summary: Prazer, Insanidade, Desejo, Loucura, Um amor Proibido, tudo isto te espera, quando você olha debaixo dela. A Mascara é a perdição, de uma linda e poderosa mulher.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi Minna-san, espero que gostem desta fic. *o***

**Uma fic muito louca, feita por uma escritora mais louca ainda. *.***

**Beijos *-***

**Não Olhe Atrás da Mascara.**

Olá meu nome é Haruno Sakura, tenho 18 anos, sou formada em medicina e tenho o corpo que todas as garotas dizem ser invejável, e os homens dizem ser bonito. Tenho cabelos róseos e olhos verdes como esmeraldas, além do meu corpo cheio de curvas perfeitas, o que realça ainda mais meus longos cabelos róseos, que alcançam a cintura.

Eu sou o tipo de garota, que todos classificariam, como normal, e era isto que eu também pensava, mas isto estava muito longe de ser verdade. Eu achava que era uma garota normal, até a minha mãe morrer. Depois disso a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Meu irmão mais velho Naruto, me contou toda a verdade sobre a nossa família.

No começo eu achei que era tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto dele, ou que ele tinha tido algum tipo de distúrbio mental ao descobrir que nossa mãe havia morrido. Cheguei a pensar que ele estava usando drogas, mais a mulher dele, minha cunhada e amiga, Hyuuga Hinata também confirmou toda a historia.

Bom e aqui estou eu, sentada em uma cadeira bem confortável, de uma das salas, de Konoha. O que é Konoha? Bom eu só fiquei sabendo disso há algumas horas atrás, mais até onde eu sei Konoha é uma grande organização do governo, que tem como funcionários, pessoas com poderes especiais, os quais são chamados de Shinobes.

Konoha é uma organização que é formada, por varias outras organizações, que são chamadas de clãs, cada clã tem um líder. Meu irmão Uzumaki Naruto é líder do clã Yondaime, e é casado com Hinata, uma Kunoichin do clã Hyuuga, que é controlado pelo primo de Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, que por sua vez é casado com Tenten, uma Kunoichin pertencente ao clã Gondaime, já que o clã Mitsashi foi extinto.

Há mais uma coisa, Kunoichin são as Shinobes mulheres, esta é mais uma coisa que eu descobri há algumas horas atrás.

Bom até onde eu sei como a minha mãe morreu, e Naruto já e líder de um clã, então eu sou a mais nova líder do clã Gondaime, e sou uma Kunoichin, já que eu tenho poderes especiais, mas que estão selados, e logo serão libertos, para que eu possa treinar.

É viram como minha vida mudou? Até semana passada eu estava muito feliz por que tinha me formado. E há dois dias muito triste, por causa da morte da minha mãe, Tsunade. E hoje eu sou uma super mulher, ou melhor, dizendo Kunoichin e líder de um clã inteiro. E eu realmente achava ser uma garota normal, mas eu não sou.

As únicas coisas que tenho certeza até agora sobre o meu destino são, que eu vou ser mandada para algum lugar isolado, para ser mantida escondida, até eu saber me defender sozinha, já que também existem organizações assim do mal, fora da lei, como Naruto me falou.

A outra coisa que eu tenho certeza, é que eu vou ser treinada por um homem, o melhor amigo do meu irmão, alguém que eu não faço a menor idéia de quem seja. Só sei que Naruto o chama de Teme, e os outros chamam de Uchiha ou de ANBU.

Outra coisa que eu fiquei sabendo graças a Hinata, é que esse tal amigo do Naruto, é chamado de Uchiha, por que ele é do Clã Uchiha. E ele é chamado de ANBU, por que ele faz parte de um pelotão especial, dos mais fortes shinobes, para proteger os lideres dos clãs, eles são chamados de ANBU.

O nome dele também não é Teme, por que eu soube pela Hinata, que isto é um apelido que meu grande irmão Baka colocou nele. Então qual o nome dele afinal? Bom isto eu vou perguntar ao Naruto quando ele aparecer novamente.

Olhei para o relógio em frente a cadeira onde eu estava, já estava começando a ficar nervosa, já que meu lindo irmãozinho Baka, me deixou esperando por trinta minutos, eu já estava muito estressada. Levantei-me para sair da sala, mais apenas me virei para a porta, já que escutei o barulho da mesma sendo aberta.

E quando me virei, olha que grande surpresa, era meu lindo irmãzinho Baka entrando na sala. Nem prestei atenção em quem estava com ele, e caminhei ate o mesmo, enquanto ouvia-o dizer.

- Sakura-chan...

Eu logo o soquei na cabeça, para depois o olhar-lo com muita raiva, enquanto ele acariciava a cabeça, e Hinata corria ate ele, acariciando a cabeça do mesmo, enquanto ele resmungava.

- Por que me bateu Sakura-chan? Dattebayo.

- Por que você me esqueceu nesta sala, seu Baka.

Gritava com ele, enquanto o socava novamente.

- Calma Sakura-chan, é que eu e o Naruto-kun, estávamos procurando o Sasuke-san.

- Hinata, não defenda o Baka do meu irmão. E quem é este tal de Sasuke?

- Sou eu.

Ouvi uma voz fria vindo da porta da sala, que fez um arrepio passar por toda minha espinha, enquanto eu me virava, para ver uma figura, vestida em um sobre tudo negro, com capuz, e uma mascara, fazendo com que eu não conseguir-se ver, nem uma pequena parte da pele, do homem que estava a minha frente.

Olhei para o mesmo sem saber o que falar, eu não podia ver o homem por baixo daquelas roupas, e daquela mascara, mais eu sentia uma forte atração, como se algo me puxar-se e me prender-se a ele.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios, pela voz de Naruto que me falava.

- Sakura-chan, você e o Teme, vão ter que ir agora. Por que a organização do Som começou a se movimentar.

- Hai.

Eu responde em um fio de voz, para logo ouvir aquela voz fria novamente, fazendo com que eu me arrepiar-se mais uma vez.

- Dober, vou arrumar minhas coisas.

- Está bem Teme, a Sakura-chan também vai ter que arrumar as coisas dela.

- Quer ajuda Sakura-chan?

- Quero sim, Hinata.

Falei em um fio de voz ainda, enquanto olhava para aquele homem, eu não podia ver seus olhos, eu não podia ver-lo, mais eu sentia que ele estava olhando para mim, e isto estava fazendo com que eu me arrepiar-se, e sentir-se uma sensação, que nunca sentira antes.

Logo vê ele sair do local, sendo seguido por Naruto, enquanto eu e Hinata pegávamos algumas chaves sobre a mesa, para podermos ir em uma das salas de Konoha, onde estavam minhas coisas. Adivinha quem mandou trazer minhas coisas para Konoha? Claro que a Hinata, o meu irmão Baka não é tão inteligente assim.

Eu arrumei minhas coisas, mais aquela voz não saia da minha mente, não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Será que virei algum tipo de tarada por vozes, Kami-sama me livre disso, não quero ser uma Ero, como o Naruto.

Terminamos de arrumar as malas que eu levaria, e a Hinata me trouxe outra mala, com roupas de kunoichin, para que eu usar-se nos meus treinamentos. Neste momento lembrei-me que ficaria sozinha em uma casa com aquele homem mascarado, e isto me pareceu excitante.

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando afastar estes pensamentos pervertidos da minha mente "inocente", e logo voltei minha atenção para Hinata que sorria para mim, como se quiser-se me contar alguma coisa, então eu logo falei.

- Vamos Hinata, o que quer falar comigo?

- Eu, é....bom....é..que..

- Fala logo Hinata, sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu estou grávida.

- O Naruto ainda não sabe disso não é?

- Não.

Ela me falou ficando mais vermelha que um pimentão, então logo sorri e falei.

- Mais que ótimo, vou ser titia.

Neste momento o Baka do meu irmão entrou na sala, e ouviu o que eu disse, então ele logo me perguntou.

- Você vai ser tia Sakura-chan? De quem?

Eu não disse que ele é um Baka, com um cérebro lento?

- Eu só tenho um irmão Naruto, e é você.

- O que?

Ele olhou para Hinata com um sorriso enorme e bobo nos lábios.

- Hinata, você esta grávida?

Mais que pergunta besta não é? É claro que ela esta grávida. Só meu irmão para ser Baka assim viu. Acho que o trocaram, na maternidade, e a minha mãe não soube disso.

- Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Ele falou carregando Hinata e a rodando, deixando ela mais vermelha ainda, se é que é possível. Desviei meu olhar para a porta, e sente meu coração acelerar, quando vê aquela mascara, sim ele estava lá, parado na porta, olhando toda a cena, sem dizer uma palavra.

Mais o que eu estou virando em? Eu conheço este cara, em menos de uma hora, nem vê o rosto dele, e o meu coração já esta acelerando assim só em ver a mascara, que cobre o rosto dele. Acho que eu estou ficando louca, por causa desta mudança de vida, da noite para o dia.

Naruto beijou Hinata ate a mesma não agüentar mais, o que para mim, é impossível, então antes que eles começassem a querer ir para uma cama, eu falei.

- Então, está na hora de ir Naruto?

Ele se virou para mim, com um sorriso nos lábios ainda, e o homem que estava a porta se retirou do local. Quando eu, Naruto e Hinata estávamos indo para a garagem, Naruto me olhou nos olhos serio, esta foi uma das poucas vezes que eu o vê serio, e logo ele me falou baixinho.

- Sakura-chan, aconteça o que acontecer, não olhe debaixo daquela mascara.

- Por quê?

- Já vê muitas mulheres, enlouquecerem por menos que isto.

- Como assim.

- O Teme é um cara muito bonito, mais muito perigoso também, e você é minha irmã, não te quero ver sofrer.

- Esta bem Naruto.

- Debaixo daquela mascara, a muito mais que um rosto perfeito Sakura-chan, existe a loucura.

Eu sorri para ele, pois não entende o que ele quis dizer com isto, mais mesmo assim caminhei ate o carro, onde o homem já estava, e adentrei o mesmo, o chofer iria nos levar ate o lugar isolado, onde nós dois ficaríamos, para que ele me treinar-se, então ai eu entenderia o aviso que Naruto havia me dado, nunca olhe atrás da mascara.

**Continua...**

**Mandem reviews.**

**Beijos...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi Minna-san, espero que gostem desta fic. *o***

**Uma fic muito louca, feita por uma escritora mais louca ainda. *.***

**Beijos *-***

**Olhos Vermelhos e Sanidade.**

Demoramos algum tempo, para chegar ate o tal lugar isolado, eu já estava entediada dentro do carro, já que o homem mascarado, somente olhava pela janela do carro, enquanto me ignorava. Acho que ele não havia gostado de mim.

Acabei adormecendo, e neste tempo eu acabei sonhando. No meu sonho eu via o homem mascarado, ele estava parado de costas para mim, e eu ficava o olhando, enquanto me aproximava lentamente. Notei que a mascara que ele usava, estava nas mãos do mesmo, e quando ele ia se virar, e eu poderia ver a sua face, eu acordei.

Notei que o carro havia parado, e a noite já havia caído. Olhei pela janela, era uma floresta, estávamos em meio a uma floresta, cheia de arvores, altas e bonitas, mais o tempo era muito frio, e tinha nevoeiro no local.

Olhei para meu lado, e vê que o homem mascarado não estava mais dentro do carro, abri a porta do carro, e desci do mesmo, notando uma linda e pequena casa no meio da floresta, estava iluminada, com certeza havia pessoas ali.

Voltei para dentro do carro, para pegar um casaco para mim, por que o fio era muito naquele local, e logo depois sai do veiculo novamente, e comecei a caminhar em direção a casa. Notei que a floresta a noite, parecia ser aqueles cenários de filmes de terror, que eu assistia, e isto me deixou um pouso assustada.

A casa parecia ser de boneca, pequena mais muito linda e bem arrumada. A porta estava aberta e eu adentrei a mesma, falando, para ver se tinha alguém ali.

- Oi...Alguém em casa?

Nenhuma resposta veio, então comecei a olhar toda a casa, que era formada por uma sala, um banheiro, e um quarto de casal, a mobília era simples mais muito bonita, e tudo estava muito bem limpo.

Caminhei ate a porta dos fundos, e vê o homem mascarado. Ele estava parado, ainda vestido naquela capa preta, e com aquela mascara em seu rosto, ele olhava para a floresta, como se estiver-se procurando alguma coisa.

Eu achava que ele não tinha me notado, mais ele fez questão de avisar, que sabia que eu estava ali, quando ouvir sua voz fria, falando para mim.

- Esta é a casa. Suas malas já estão no quarto.

- Obrigada.

Responde a ele, já que a voz dele havia me feito entrar em mais um transe. Afinal quem era aquele homem, que mal conhece, mais parece ter um grande poder sobre mim?

Decidi afastar estes pensamentos, e continuei o olhando. O vento frio, ia em direção ao corpo dele, fazendo a capa colar em sua pele, mostrando os músculos, que a roupa escondia inutilmente. Morde instintivamente meus lábios, ao sentir o gostoso cheiro de menta, quando o vento passou por ele, e veio em minha direção.

Então ele tinha cheiro de menta, isto fez com que eu me sentir-se excitada, somente com este cheiro, que me fez morder os lábios, e pensar coisas obscenas durante vários minutos. Percebe o que eu estava fazendo, e tratei de afastar estes pensamentos de mim.

Adentrei a casa novamente, aquele cheiro de menta ainda me seguia. Fui para o quarto de casal, e só ai notei. Se aquela era a casa, em que ficaríamos, e só havia um quarto, com uma cama, nos dormiríamos juntos?

Achei que esta hipótese não poderia acontecer, eu tinha quase certeza que ele não gostaria disso, mais eu parecia estar muito empolgada e nervosa, para ver se era isto mesmo, e isto me incomodava um pouco. Por Kami-sama, eu nem havia visto o rosto dele, e estava agindo assim.

Decidi afastar estes pensamentos, e peguei minhas malas, as colocando sobre a cama. Abri uma a uma, retirando minhas roupas e meus pertences de dentro delas, os colocando sobre a cama. Coloquei as roupas no guarda-roupa, e os sapatos nas prateleiras, para logo depois colocar meus cosméticos, e outras coisas na penteadeira.

Coloquei as roupas e armas de kunoichin, sobre uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Depois de terminar de guardar tudo, fechei as malas, e as coloquei debaixo da cama. Voltei ate o guarda-roupa, e peguei minha camisola fina cor de rosa, e um lingerie branco.

Caminhei ate o banheiro, e depois de adentra o mesmo, comecei a retira minhas roupas, para logo caminhar ate o Box. Tive uma surpresa ao abrir o mesmo, havia uma pequena banheira natural de águas quentes ali. Sorria a admirando, era muito bonita. Mas logo adentrei a mesma, para tomar, um longo e gostoso banho.

Depois do banho enxuguei-me e vesti o lingerie branco, e a camisola cor de rosa. Caminhei de volta ao quarto, sentindo muito frio, e ao adentrar o mesmo tive outra surpresa. A lareira do quarto já estava acesa, ele com certeza havia a acendido, enquanto eu estava no banho.

Corri para a cama, me escondendo debaixo dos lençóis para me esquentar, enquanto olhava para a porta, vendo se ele iria adentrar o quarto. Fiquei alguns minutos olhando a porta, mais ele não vinha, já começava a me perguntar, se o que ele estava fazendo, que não vinha dormir.

Passaram-se mais alguns minutos, e ele ainda não havia entrado no quarto. Sente meus olhos começarem a pesar, e logo adormeci. Eu logo estava sonhando outra vez com aquela mascara, eu me aproximava dela, vendo que o rosto por trás dela me olhava, sem que eu poder-se ver-lo. Quando eu ia tirar a mascara, senti uma gostosa quentura em meu rosto, e logo acordei, mas mesmo assim me mantive de olhos fechados.

Senti que estavam acariciando meus cabelos, e eu estava gostando muito disso, o carinho era tão gostoso, uma pele fria, mais ao toque da minha pele ficava quente e gostoso, aquela mistura de quente e frio, era extremamente excitante.

Lembrei-me que não estava em casa, e sim em um lugar isolado, com aquele homem, então abri os olhos instintivamente, e quando olhei para a frente, pude ver dois olhos vermelhos como o sangue me olhando, existiam marcas negras estranhas dentro deles, e eles me olhavam, como se pudessem ver meus sentimentos.

Só neste momento, lembrei-me de olhar a face do dono dos olhos, mais neste momento, vê toda minha visão turva, e logo perde os sentidos, caindo em um profundo sono novamente. Mais em meus sonhos desta vez apareciam a mascara e os olhos vermelhos como sangue, eles me excitavam cada vez que se insinuavam a me olhar, e aquele perfume de menta, estava destruindo totalmente minha sanidade.

**Continua...**

**Mandem reviews.**

**Beijos...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi Minna-san, espero que gostem desta fic. *o***

**Uma fic muito louca, feita por uma escritora mais louca ainda. *.***

**Gente Obrigada pelos reviews *0***

**Beijos *-***

**Prazer.**

_O Prazer, é o mais delicioso elixir existente. O único que quanto mais pecaminoso e proibido, fica ainda mais delicioso, aos olhos dos mortais, que o buscam desesperadamente, por que ele satisfaz e suprime, desejos proibidos, nos deixando apenas no começo de nossa própria destruição. O prazer é o elixir supremo, dos insanos. _

Eu havia acabado de acordar, estava suando apesar do tempo frio, e o pior de tudo, estava completamente excitada. Isto nunca havia acontecido comigo, os meus sonhos estavam totalmente direcionados, a aqueles olhos vermelhos, e ela, aquela mascara que estava me tirando a razão em tão pouco tempo.

Olhei rapidamente para o lado da cama, notando que ele dormirá comigo, pois o outro lado da cama, ainda tinha a marca de seu corpo. Lembrei-me dos olhos vermelhos que vê na madrugada, e a mão acariciando meus cabelos, perguntei-me se teria sido ele, ou se teria sido mais um de meus sonhos.

Levantei-me rapidamente, peguei minha roupa de kunoichin, e fui para o banheiro. Adentrei o mesmo rapidamente, e logo retirei minhas roupas apressadamente, eu precisava me livrar daquela excitação. Logo retirei toda minha roupa, para poder entrar na banheira natural.

Adentrei a banheira e fechei os olhos tentando relaxar, para que a excitação passar-se. Levei uma de minhas mãos ao meu corpo, esfregando o mesmo. Deixei minha mão descansar entre minhas pernas, sobre minha cavidade.

Assim que senti minha própria mão sobre minha cavidade, as imagens dos olhos vermelhos e daquela mascara voltaram a minha mente, fazendo com que eu me sentir-se ainda mais excitada. Tentei retirar minha mão dali, mais eu realmente não conseguia.

Eu nunca havia feito isto, e não queria fazer agora, ou melhor, parte de mim não queria, e a outra parte queria desesperadamente. A minha sanidade e minha consciência diziam para eu tirar a mão da minha cavidade e não fazer isto, mais meu corpo me traia, ele dizia sim, ele desejava aquele prazer urgentemente.

De repente lembrei-me da voz fria do mascarado, aquela voz fria como o vento da noite naquele lugar, fria, mais extremamente sexy. Em um movimento instintivo, abri ainda mais minhas pernas naquela água quente, e pressionei dois de meus dedos contra meu clitóris.

Eu comecei a massagear meu clitóris, sentindo um prazer pecaminosamente delicioso. Um prazer irreal, um prazer pecaminoso, mais extremamente satisfatório. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, enquanto meus dedos se moviam em movimentos circulares sobre meu clitóris, me fazendo gemer baixinho, enquanto eu me masturbava.

Depois de alguns minutos assim, e com as minhas pernas ainda mais abertas, eu sente o delicioso perfume de menta que ele exalava, bem perto de minhas narinas, o que me excitou mais ainda, me fazendo gozar enquanto gemia alto.

Sente meu corpo ficar mole e uma paz me cercar, eu sabia que era sujo, que era errado, mais a simples imagem daquela mascara, e aquele perfume de menta, me proporcionavam, o mais pecaminoso e saboroso prazer.

Depois do meu demorado banho, me enxuguei, e veste minha roupa de kunoichin, que era composta por: Um short preto ligado por baixo, que realçavam ainda mais minhas coxas torneadas. Uma saia curta rosa por cima do short, bem liga no corpo o que realçava ainda mais meus quadris. Uma blusa rosa sem manda de zíper na frente, que realçavam ainda mais os meus seios fartos, e volumosos.

Olhei-me no espelho, achando que fiquei muito bonita na roupa de kunoichin, e logo penteei meus longos cabelos róseos, os deixando soltos. Fiz minha higiene diária, e logo sai do banheiro. Fiquei em choque ao sair do banheiro, o mascarado estava lá, parado a porta, com os braços cruzados, encostado a porta do quarto me esperando.

Caminhei para um pouco mais perto dele, eu não conseguia ver seu rosto por causa da mascara, eu queria saber se ele havia me achado bonita na roupa, mais eu não conseguiria saber disso. Ouvi um leve som vindo de trás da mascara, e logo pude ouvir sua fria voz.

- Vamos treinar agora...?

Ele mais me avisou do que perguntou, então eu apenas responde em um tímido.

- Hai...

Olhei para ele, notando que ele se aproximava da cama, mais ele só foi ate a poltrona que estava ao lado da mesma pegando minhas armas, e caminhou para a porta dos fundos da casa, e eu o segui sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Quando chegamos na parte de trás da casa, olhei atentamente que naquele local onde estávamos o sol não aparecia muito, na maioria das vezes sempre ficaria frio, já que era cercado por um pequeno nevoeiro que trazia o frio com sigo.

Caminhei ate o meio da clareira, que parecia ser o local onde treinaríamos, e a primeira coisa que ele fez, foi algo que me deixou completamente excitada. Ele se virou para mim, e começou a abrir a capa negra, ele a tiraria. Isto me excitou de tal forma, que eu podia jurar que meu short também estava molhado.

Engoli em seco, e continuei olhando atentamente para ele. Depois de abrir os botões da capa, ele a abriu e a deixou cair no chão de uma só vez. Por debaixo da capa, ele estava com uma calça negra, e um sapato abeto na frente, quase como o meu, mas o meu era uma bota de cano alto.

Notei a camisa dele sem mandas preta, e algo que parecia com um colete cinza por cima da camisa. Ele também usava coto veleiras pretas, o que me chamou mesmo atenção foi sua pele pálida como a neve, parecia se macia.

Fui subindo meus olhos pelo seu corpo musculoso e bem trabalhado, que estava me fazendo sentir prazer, em somente olhar-lo, mais o maior choque que eu tomei foi ao chegar a seu rosto. A Mascara ainda estava lá, mais agora eu podia ver seus cabelos.

Eram extremamente lindos, e negros como o ébano, e reluziam sobre a pouca luz do dia, fazendo com que ficasse brilhoso o que me deixara ainda mais encantada por eles. Ele se aproximou de mim, e tudo que conseguir escutar foi.

- Vou retirar este selo de você...

_O prazer consome nossa mente aos poucos, mais tudo isto é apenas a primeira etapa, por que alguém que se entrega ao proibido, descobrira que está se destruindo aos poucos, o prazer pecaminoso pode ser o maior desejo e satisfação de uma mulher poderosa, mais ao olhar A Mascara, ela descobrira que O Prazer, é apenas o começo de sua destruição, pois A Mascara esconde muitos segredos, e para a pessoa que os descobrir só restara uma coisa, A Loucura. Pois A Mascara é a destruição de uma linda e poderosa mulher..._

**Continua...**

**Mandem reviews.**

**Mais surpresas no proximo capitulo. *0***

**Beijos...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi Minna-san, espero que gostem desta fic. *o***

**Sou ero demais? Acho que não. *.***

**Gente Obrigada pelos reviews *0***

**Beijos *-***

**Insanidade.**

_A insanidade, é o segundo elixir mais delicioso que existe nos desejos proibidos e insanos, por que tudo o que queremos e provamos, é tão natural que não nos chama a atenção. Mais quando temos a chance de provar do proibido, descobrir sentimentos sombrios e pecaminosos, dentro de nos mesmos. Por que a insanidade nos consome, pois quanto mais a provamos, mais queremos provar-la, pois o desejo pelo proibido, é completamente insaciável._

**************

Eu ainda estava paralisada, quando ele se aproximou de mim. Eu o olhava, ainda excitada e ao mesmo tempo tentando respirar, por que eu havia perdido todo o meu fôlego olhando para aquele corpo perfeito, que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses.

Lembrei-me de respirar, quando ele já estava parado a minha frente. Respirei fundo, e percebe tarde demais, que esta ação foi um grande erro. Pois quando respirei fundo, senti aquele perfume embriagante de mentas invadirem as minhas narinas, enquanto eu sentia um louco prazer me invadir.

Comecei a inspirar aquele todo aquele excitante perfume de mentas, enquanto mordia meus lábios tentando me controlar. Olhei para ele, estava parado a minha frente, eu sabia que estava me olhando, mesmo não conseguindo ver por debaixo daquela mascara.

Assustei-me ao ver-lo sumir da minha frente, e me sobre saltei ao sentir alguém me abraçar por trás. Eu não precisei me virar para saber quem era que estava me abraçando por trás, pois aquele perfume de mentas ainda estava lá, e agora mais forte ainda.

Arrepiei-me totalmente e senti que iria gozar mesmo sem ele me tocar intimamente, por que a minha excitação era enorme. Eu arfava levemente, sentindo ele me abraçando por trás, enquanto sussurrava em meu ouvido.

- Fique quietinha. Isto vai doer...

Eu não podia ver seu rosto por causa dela, "A Mascara" que em poucas horas estava me tornando insana. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele um pouco acelerada, por baixo da mascara. Acenei com a cabeça que ficaria quietinha.

Ele fez alguns movimentos com as mãos, em frente ao meu corpo, e voltou a sussurrar em meu ouvido, me deixando ainda mais excitada.

- Levante a blusa...

Eu rapidamente fiz o que ele mandou sem pensar duas vezes. Acho que se ele pedir-se naquele momento para eu tirar toda minha roupa, eu tiraria sem hesitar. Levantei minha blusa calmamente, a minha excitação estava tão grande, que eu estava lutando para me controlar.

Eu nunca me sentira assim. Vê uma luz azul se acender, nas pontas dos dedos de uma das mãos dele, e logo o mesmo afastou a mão do meu corpo tomando impulso, para logo depois me golpear na barriga com os dedos.

Ao sentir aquela força me fazer recuar, fazendo com que eu colar-se meu corpo ainda mais ao dele, permitindo que eu sentir-se a excitação dele em minha bunda, enquanto uma enorme dor surgia em minha barriga, como se a estivessem queimando, me fez gozar, gemendo alto, enquanto meu corpo se contorcia em espasmos violentos de um prazer completamente **Insano.**

Dei graças a Kami-sama, por Sasuke ter me avisado que doeria, por que pelo menos, ele pensaria que eu havia gemido de dor, mais na verdade estava gemendo de prazer. A misturar de dor e excitação, me provocou uma sensação única de prazer completamente **Insano**.

Teria caído no chão se ele não houver-se me carregado em seus braços, e tudo que pude ver e ouvir foi aquela mascara, e um sussurro extremamente sexy me dizendo.

- Você precisa descansar.

Para logo depois eu sentir os fortes braços dele me pegarem, e eu ser acolhida por uma escuridão enorme, e paz. Eu havia perdido os sentidos.

Logo eu estava sonhando novamente, mais um sonho diferente.

Sonho On.

_Eu estava deitada na cama, na pequena casa onde eu e Sasuke estávamos. Por algum motivo não estava conseguindo dormir, olhei minha fina e curta camisola rosa, notando que eu não estava usando roupas intimas, só estava com a fina camisola. _

_Decidi me levantar para vestir um lingerie, mais quando eu me sentei na cama, pude ver Sasuke parado a porta do quarto, ele estava com a mesma roupa do treino, mostrando aquele corpo magnífico e perfeito. Os músculos se destacavam por baixo da roupa, mais o rosto dele estava escuro. Eu só conseguia ver seus cabelos negros como o ébano, e seus olhos vermelhos sangue que se destacavam na escuridão._

_Fiquei um pouco sem graça, ao notar que ele me olhava de cima a baixo, como se eu fosse um delicioso pedaço de carne que ele jantaria. Abri os lábios, com a intenção de falar algo, mais desiste na mesma hora, quando o vê se mover um pouco._

_Analisei atentamente o que ele estava fazendo, e vê ele usar uma das mãos para pegar algo, no bolso detrás da calça, logo vê ele suspender um pano, segurando o entre os dedos, o colocando um pouco na luz para que eu puder-e o identificar._

_Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, ele estava com uma de minhas calcinhas na mão, umas das que usava para dormir, e agora a estava girando em seus dedos, fazendo com que eu me excitar-se com aquela cena, me fazendo arfar. _

_Ouve um barulho, como de uma baixa risadinha sexy, mais eu não conseguia ver o rosto dele para saber se ele estava sorrindo para mim. Vê ele colocar a mascara em seu rosto, e se aproximar de mim, enquanto eu arfava, ficando ainda mais excitada enquanto ele caminhava ate mim, ainda girando minha calcinha em seus dedos. _

**************

_A Insanidade consome nossa mente aos poucos, mais tudo isto é apenas a segunda etapa, por que alguém que se entrega ao proibido, descobrira que está se destruindo aos poucos, a insanidade é pecaminosa, ela toma conta de todo o nosso corpo, nosso ser, e acaba nos fazendo, agir de maneira que nunca agimos antes, e provar de coisas jamais provadas. Provar do proibido, e descobrir que tudo que é proibido é mais gostoso, mais também a um grande preço a ser pago por isto. Pois todos nós em nosso intimo, somos verdadeiros insanos. _

**Continua...**

**Mandem reviews.**

**Mais surpresas no proximo capitulo. *0***

**Beijos...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas da autora: **

_oi Minna-san espero que estejam gostando da fic. Datara (Datara = Então) vamos começar.!!!_

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto não é meu, ele pertence ao seu criador, Masashi kishimoto. Mais a história, pertence a mim.

**Obs:** Este fic é Universo Alternativo.

**Casal Protagonista:** Sasuke & Sakura.

**OBS IMPORTANTE: Esta fic é para maiores de 18 anos. ELA TEM LINGUAGEM E CONTEÚDO ADULTO. Avisados...**

**Autora: **_SakuraAngelSex._

**_通貨の顔旋盤_**

**¤¤ Real e Irreal ¤¤**

_**通貨の顔旋盤**_

_O real e o irreal são coisas tão imaginarias que o homem deseja ignorar, e diz não existir. Mais quando se está frente a frente, com desejos, prazer, insanidade, e tantas outras coisas, que podem nos levar a loucura, o real e o irreal, parecem ser as coisas mais existentes no mundo. O difícil é saber quando as coisas são reais ou irreais, por que este poço, de realidade e irrealidade, pode nos sugar completamente para dentro, das profundezas negras dele. _

_**************_

_Ele se sentou na cama ao meu lado, eu estava completamente excitada, e não sabia ate quando conseguiria me segurar, e não agarrar-lo, mais está situação estava ficando, cada vez mais difícil e completamente excitante. _

_Vê-o jogar a calcinha para um canto qualquer, enquanto levava as mãos ao próprio corpo. Olhei atentamente o que ele iria fazer, e me surpreende ao ver que ele estava retirando a própria roupa. _

_Ele levou uma das mãos, ate o colete cinza, e o retirar-lo, para logo jogar-lo no chão. Minha respiração estava descompassada, eu o olhava atentamente, já mordendo mesmo lábios de tão excitada. Ele logo retirou a camisa preta que usava, deixando seu peitoral bem definido a mostra, o que me fez gemer de tanta excitação._

_Não agüentei mais, minha excitação era muito grande. Levantei-me da cama e retirei toda minha roupa, enquanto ele me olhava sentado na cama sem camisa, ele parecia estar excitado também, eu podia ver isto, por causa do grande volume em sua calça._

_Terminei de me despir rapidamente, e voltei para a cama, mais desta vez deitei, e fiquei o olhando, eu estava muito molhada, a minha excitação estava me enlouquecendo, o real e o irreal agora estavam misturados em minha mente, eu sabia que aquilo era um sonho, será que era mesmo?_

_Olhei ele se levantar, e retirar as coto veleiras, depois os sapatos, morde meus lábios excitada, quando ele segurou o cós da calça dele, e não agüentei, levei uma de minhas mãos, a deixando sobre minha cavidade, e comecei a massagear meu clitóris vendo aquela cena, que para mim, era realmente, muito excitante._

_Ele estava me olhando, eu não podia ver se ele estava me olhando, por causa daquela maldita mascara mais eu sabia que ele estava me olhando, pelo simples fato, dele desamarrar a calça bem lentamente, enquanto me olhava, eu estava me masturbando na frente dele. Eu não conseguia acreditar naquilo, só podia ser um sonho com certeza, eu jamais teria coragem de fazer tal coisa na realidade, ou será que teria?_

_O vê soltar a calça e abaixar-la rapidamente, fazendo com que eu vir-se aquele corpo extremamente sexy somente de boxer. Ele era lindo demais, ele era irreal, ou real? Ele parecia um deus grego, algo muito mais do que um mero mortal._

_Não me conte em somente massagear o clitóris, então logo enfiei um dedo dentro de mim, eu estava completamente excitada, aquilo era muito irreal para mim, eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, era tudo tão bonito e sublime._

_O vê levantar da cama, enquanto eu gemia baixinho, metendo e tirando o dedo de dentro de mim, para logo o ver retirar a boxer. Eu enlouquece, geme alto gozando, a minha excitação era demais, aquele membro rígido, grande, grosso, provocou em mim, uma sensação de medo, e ao mesmo tempo de prazer, a mistura de prazer e dor, me fez gozar rapidamente._

_Fiquei excitada novamente, ao ver-lo aproximar-se da cama. Ele caminhou bem lentamente, e a cada passo que ele dava, eu me sentia ainda mais excitada. Sasuke deitou-se ao meu lado, e com uma de suas mãos, começou a acariciar meu rosto. Nós estávamos nus, sozinho naquela casa, naquela cama, e somente este pensamento, me proporcionava um prazer irreal, e extremamente indescritível._

_Minha mão desceu instintivamente, para o meio de minhas pernas, começando a me masturba novamente, penetrando um de meus dedos, dentro da minha cavidade, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Fui a loucura, e aumentei o ritmo das estocadas, de meu dedo, em minha cavidade, ao sentir a mão grande, forte, e áspera do mesmo , passeando pelo meu corpo nu._

_- **Sasuke...**_

_Eu gemi ao sentir a mão dele, encontrar a mão, que penetrava o dedo, dentro da minha cavidade. Ele a retirou dali com delicadeza, e substituiu meu dedo, pelo do mesmo, o que me fez gemer alto. _

_- **Sasuke...**_

_Meus olhos estavam semicerrados de tanto prazer, senti o hálito quente de mentas perto de mim, e abri os olhos totalmente sobre saltada, para logo sentir os lábios dele nos meus. Aqueles lábios realmente tinham um gosto único e indescritível, um gosto irreal, de sonho mesmo, ou será que poderia existir algo real assim?_

_Não tive tempo para encontrar a resposta para esta pergunta, pois no momento seguindo, sente Sasuke me penetrando com mais um de seus dedos, e aumentando a seqüência de estocadas violentamente, enquanto me beijava, um beijo cheio de desejo e loucura. _

_Não demorou muito, para eu gozar, pois a seqüência de estocadas era muito grande, forte e funda, eu sentia uma pouco de dor, que se misturava ao prazer, por eu ser virgem, mais que fazia com que meu orgasmo chegar-se ainda mais rápido. _

_Logo eu gozei, lambuzando os dedos dele, totalmente com o medo gozo, enquanto ele sugava minha língua com vontade, e eu gemia o nome dele entre os beijos. _

_- **Sasuke...**_

_Olhei para ele com os olhos semicerrados, e vê uma cena, que só me fez ficar excitada novamente. Sasuke estava lambendo os dedos, que estavam melados com o meu gozo, fiquei extremamente excitada com aquela cena. Eu não sabia mais, o que era real, ou o que era irreal, eu só sabia que eu estava afundando cada vez mais, neste poço. _

****************

_O real e o irreal, são apenas a terceira face deste jogo alucinante de prazer, onde tudo te cerca, e nada mais te deixa livre. Por que cada pequeno detalhe, te faz desejar, cada pequeno detalhe, te faz querer ainda mais do proibido, a irrealidade, misturada com a realidade, nos deixa cada vez mais loucos, e sedentos de tudo o que é pecaminoso, e saboroso, por que o destino de todos que olham, por baixo dela, A Mascara, é totalmente indefinido. _


End file.
